


lights go down, i'm ready now

by theonlytwin



Series: one heart between us [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Multi, NIghtmare Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin
Summary: It probably could have been less messy if he and Cody hadn’t broken down as badly as they did.Which probably never would have happened if Kenny hadn’t had sex with him and Brandi that one time, which he does regret, for the record.





	lights go down, i'm ready now

**Author's Note:**

> based on the extremely cursed but undeniable concept (originated by ix_tab) that cody, kenny and brandi fucked in kayfabe. this is important: not real life, kayfabe.

The Bullet Club civil war had been based on lots of things probably, and maybe it had been inevitable - trying to change to world was always going to be controversial. 

But even if Tama and Fale had been planning to fuck him over for years, even if things would have kicked off whenever Kenny and Kota re-united and Kenny remembered that there was a way to wrestle that bought him joy - it probably could have been less messy if he and Cody hadn’t broken down as badly as they did. 

Which probably never would have happened if Kenny hadn’t had sex with him and Brandi that one time, which he does regret, for the record.

He should not have had sex with Cody and Brandi that one time. 

He’s thought about this a lot - how bad of a mistake it was.

It had started because Kenny was homesick, basically. 

Homesick and lonely and yeah, ok, horny. He hadn’t had sex in, y’know, years? Years. 

First it had been too soon since Ibushi, then he had been really focused on leading the Bullet Club, and then he realised he didn’t really know how to date, as an adult?

He always found the very idea of having sex with strangers extremely stressful. He had one girlfriend in high school, one boyfriend in college, a few dates that never went anywhere, one other girlfriend that might have become serious until she figured out he actually wanted to be a professional wrestler - then a tag team partner soulmate who was his perfect match until he wasn’t. 

And now Kenny’s over thirty, single, and has no idea how to even meet people outside of wrestling.

He can’t date anyone inside wrestling, because then they’ll know his whole history, and that’s - bad. 

So, anyway: it’s been years. 

Mostly it’s fine, but he hadn’t visited Winnipeg in 10 months, he hadn’t been able to spend more than a meal with people he actually likes in weeks, he’d been leaving his cat with his neighbour so often she basically lives there now. 

He’s got to go to LA, which is easily one of the most lonely places on the planet, for an ROH gig, which would be fine, except the Bucks were on the other side of the country, which is the worst kind of coincidence. He’s a month off visiting his family, hanging out with his sister’s kids and having his dad bake him bread - but it feels years away.

He could have gotten a hotel - he had planned to get a hotel - but Cody invited him to stay, to “hang out with me and Brandi and Pharaoh.”

Now, Cody’s fun, he’s a nerd, he knows every bit of wrestling history, and Kenny likes Brandi, she’s smart and kind of in charge of Cody a little, which is great, but what tipped it over was Pharaoh.

He’d seen photos, but never met the dog, and wants to - he’d been wandering around dog parks in Tokyo, reasoning with himself about how he can’t get one because of his apartment and schedule and everything, but he’s being offered a free stay in a nice house with a built in dog and he’s! Lonely! He wants to pat a dog! 

So the Bullet Club civil war had really started because of Pharaoh.

Kenny can never, ever, ever tell anyone any of this.

***

Cody and Brandi had collected him from the airport wearing matching sunglasses and grins, had both hugged him, which was nice. They smell good, in different ways, Cody smokier than Brandi’s heady perfume that probably came in a bottle shaped like a dagger or something.

They’d gone straight to the venue, smashed the show right out of the park, because they’re the best in the business and no one can compare.

After, in the green room,Brandi cracks a beer and hands it to him.

“Oh, I don’t,” Kenny starts, and Cody takes the can from his hand, smiling smooth as anything.

“Honey, Kenny’s _straightedge_ , remember?” He winks, drains half the can.

“Oh, really? Guess I heard wrong,” she says, opening her own beer. 

“What’d you hear?” Kenny asks, because he thought his stance on alcohol was pretty well known.

“Not that you were straight,” she says, raising an eyebrow.

OK, his stance on that - also pretty well known. “Ha, yeah, no. But I don’t drink.”

“Good on you, too. More for us,” Cody says, knocking his can against Brandi’s.

“Mmhm,” she says, grinning. “All for us.” She bumps her shoulder against Kenny’s.

Cody starts laughing.

Alcohol makes people think they’re being funnier and smarter than normal, when the reverse is pretty much always true, so Kenny just laughs along, even though he has no idea why they’re laughing. 

***

Brandi only drinks that one beer, anyway, because she’s driving.

On the way to their house, Cody starts a good natured argument about the best Star Trek series, and they talk about the best pets to have in space.

It’s nice.

Cody tries to carry his bags, takes one of his suitcases out of his hand, their fingers overlapping as he talks about being a host.

When they get inside, Pharoah runs to the door - Kenny kneels down, lets the dog sniff his hands and dance around, pets his soft back and pointy head, hugs him for a moment before letting go. It’s so nice. It’s exactly what he needed. This was a good idea, Kenny thinks, for the last time that night.

“So,” Kenny asks, from the floor, “where am I sleeping?” 

Cody’s pouring himself a drink, Brandi’s hanging her coat up. They both turn around at the same time.

Cody looks - caught. He’s got that fake grin that he wears when he knows someone’s mad at him.

Brandi looks mad at him.

“I thought you talked to him,” Brandi says, over his head. “You told me you talked to him.”

“I communicated,” Cody says, shrugging.

“Communicated what? Is everything OK?” Kenny glances between them, as they have some kind of silent married conversation of facial expressions. “I can catch a taxi somewhere if you need,” he says, because he doesn’t want to fuck up what’s beginning to feel like an actual friendship.

“You could,” Cody says, looking at him properly, “or you could - stay.” His voice has dropped, the fake smile is replaced with something smaller.

Brandi bites her lip.

Kenny stands up, slowly. They both look very serious - but also - 

“Oh,” he says, as Pharaoh wanders off. “Huh.” 

Everything suddenly clicks into place - how much they’ve been touching him, smiling at him, competitively complimenting him. Who puts on perfume to collect a guy from the airport? 

He’s never - been with a couple. He wouldn’t have guessed that either of them would be - that into him? Cody’s not really his type, and he didn’t think he was Cody’s. Brandi’s totally his type, to the point where he’s had, like, sex dreams, because he’s lonely, but he’s never thought too hard about it because she’s - married, but now she’s staring at him, and so is Cody.

“We have a spare room,” she says, “if you just want to go to sleep.”

“And a big bed,” Cody says, knocking back his drink. “If you don’t.”

Kenny’s not actually sure. “It’s - sorry, it’s just a surprise.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Brandi says, glaring across him. She puts a hand carefully on his shoulder. “Totally bad that we sprung this on you, isn’t it, honey?”

Cody comes towards him, is suddenly very close, closer than Brandi. 

With uncharacteristic hesitation, he reaches up to Kenny’s face.

Kenny freezes as Cody’s fingers hover near his cheek, because he has no idea what the fuck is happening - and for a moment, nothing does. 

Then Cody tugs, really gently, on a curl hanging over Kenny’s forehead.

“I like your hair,” he says, quietly. 

It’s the most vulnerable Kenny’s ever seen Cody. 

His hand lands on Kenny’s cheek, strokes down. He’s shaking, a little.

Kenny finds this - fragility, this - openness more engaging than any of the posturing shit Cody could have pulled. 

His hand is warm. 

Kenny sways in, still uncertain as to whether he wants to do this but - curious.

When they kiss - they kiss and it’s - Cody’s a big talker, a loudmouth, likes taking charge - but he just opens up to Kenny, like he’s melting, hot and soft and heavy - Kenny catches his hips in his hands and holds him close, kisses him more. 

“Oh my god,” Brandi says, quietly. 

***

It’s - look, it’s hot. It’s good. It’s also really weird.

Like: Cody kisses Kenny a lot, but gets in the way of Kenny kissing Brandi - gets there first or pushes his head away, at which point Kenny figures it’s a limit Cody (or Brandi?) doesn’t want to put into words, and stops trying.

Kenny goes down on both of them - only neither of them will let him near their butt - which isn’t a deal breaker, but it is weird - to not even touch the butt of the person you’re having sex with. People. He’s never done this before, he doesn’t know how to talk about it.

Brandi rolls a condom onto his dick and rides him, Cody holding her waist from behind, Kenny thumbing at her nipples while she digs her nails into his wrists. That’s good. That’s great.

He falls asleep last, unfamiliar with bodies in the bed, with the extra noise and heat. It’s not uncomfortable - but it’s not comfortable either. It’s weird, is all.

***

In the morning, he’s alone in the pale blue sheets.

Someone’s in the shower. 

He puts his clothes on in the bedroom, unsure of the rules, and heads to the kitchen. 

Brandi’s eating granola at the breakfast bar. 

“Hey!” she says, like this is a thing they regularly do. Which? It might be? He needs to think about it. “Coffee’s in the pot, juice in the fridge, there’s cereal and toast and whatever, help yourself. Cody’ll make eggs, probably.”

“Thanks,” he says, and gets some juice just to have something to do with his hands. 

“How you doing?” she asks, watching him with her head tipped. 

“Good. Good. Fine,” he says, not really sure what he’s meant to be talking about. “I haven’t - um, I haven’t ever done this. Before.”

“Oh,” she looks at her bowl, and back up at him. “We - probably should have - talked more about it, maybe.”

He shrugs. He hadn’t been interested in talking, last night. 

She goes on. “Because we’ve done this, but only once before, and I chose the guy, last time, and I told him, like, what to expect, and what we wanted, and it’s kind of on me for expecting Cody to like, talk with his words.” She hops out of her chair, goes to refill her coffee.

“Cody - chose me?” Kenny’s still not sure if Cody’s aware of like - how not straight he is, and it’s never been Kenny’s place to pry, but might be, now that his dick’s been in Kenny’s mouth.

“Yeah? Of course.” She hears herself, and immediately back peddles, “I mean, I wasn’t complaining or anything. Have you seen you?”

She’s really cute when she’s not really scary, and he’s pretty attracted to both. “I’m not complaining either,” he says, smiling. 

“Ooh, this little grin,” she says, coming close with her full mug and fancy robe. She pinches his cheek, beams at him. “You’ve been absolutely wasted as a bad guy, you shouldn’t be getting this pretty baby face knocked around.”

She lifts her mouth towards him, offering.  
He leans in, kisses her - it’s nice, casual in a way all Cody’s kisses weren’t - she tastes like vanilla roast, and she holds her own, a hand tucking behind his ear.

“Am I interrupting?” Cody asks, voice loud and flat from the doorway.

They break apart. Cody’s not smiling, has no expression, is standing there in workout clothes and slicked back hair. He’s not looking at Kenny at all.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Brandi says. “Coffee?”

“Thank you,” he says, and takes the mug out of her hand, kisses her on the cheek, still doesn’t look at Kenny, doesn’t acknowledge him at all, while he gets a pan on the stove. 

“I’m gonna - go shower,” Kenny says, and Brandi gives him a tiny nod before focusing on her husband, who’s cracking eggs into a bowl, still ignoring Kenny. 

He backs out of the room, collects his bags on the way, in case he needs to make a sudden exit. 

Kenny spends ten minutes in the shower, swearing at himself, before getting dressed. 

When he comes out to breakfast again, Cody smiles blandly, calls him buddy, asks him how he slept. 

They spend the whole entire breakfast pretending nothing happened, and it makes Kenny feel _totally crazy_. But! He has no idea! What to say! Or what he wants! 

It’s just _weird_.

He spends half of breakfast on his phone - which is rude, but so it blanking someone after you invited them into some group sex.

“So, I might go meet up with Leva, who’s living in Orange County,” he says, because he has to be somewhere else, right now.

“Yeah? Can I give you a lift?” Brandi asks. 

“You have to do those format reviews, don’t you?” Cody says, “I can drive him.”

“I ordered a cab,” Kenny says, holding his phone up.

Cody looks right at him for maybe the first time this morning. “It’s up to you, man.”

It feels like it isn’t - at all. 

Later, he piles up all his stuff in the front hall, still swearing at himself - he should have known better, he’s got to work with them, he messed up a good friendship, or maybe got manipulated, and both of those are bad.

Pharaoh comes up to him, rubs against his legs, and Kenny kneels down, hugs the dog again.

“This is your fault,” he says quietly to Pharaoh, who wags his tail. “Yeah, yeah,” Kenny scritches behind his ear, “No, you’re right.”

***

Nearly a year later, after Ibushi has come back, and forgiven him, after he’s forgiven Cody, and things are - not normal, but better, things are better than they’ve ever been - Ibushi figures it out.

Kota’s always known him too well.

Before All In, he insists they have a long, really awkward conversation with Cody and Brandi where they all kind of apologise to each other about how fucked up everything got, except for Ibushi, who was pretty much blameless in this one, and Kenny is just translating other people’s apologies to him.

After, Kenny very slowly unwinds with a long workout and a lot of Tekken. 

Kota’s not done, though. He waits to ask - but he asks. 

“Kenny-tan, I was wondering,” he begins, his feet in Kenny’s lap while they’re watching youtube videos of a guy making a knife out of wood in his kitchen, “and don’t feel that you have to answer.”

“Mmm?” Kenny turns away from the whetstone on the screen. 

“Cody and Brandi,” he says, and pauses. “Did you - was it one of them, you wanted? Or both?”

Kenny runs his fingers over the Kota’s bare legs. “Both. I wanted - the whole thing. I didn’t even go to their house to, like, seduce anyone, I just wanted to hang out with them. I wanted to hang out with their dog. And it kind of - spiraled.”

“I’m sorry you were lonely,” he says, solemnly.

“Wasn’t your fault, Ibutan.”

Kota prods his thigh with a heel. “I’m still sorry for it.” Kenny catches his foot, lifts it and kisses his ankle. “We could get a dog.” Kenny nods, lowering Kota’s leg again. “I don’t want to have any threesomes, though.”

Kenny huffs. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty done with threesomes.”

Kota nods. “Pharaoh’s a good dog, though.”

“He’s such a good dog.”

“I’d probably have sex with them, if they’d give us Pharaoh.”

Kenny can only respond to this by pushing Kota’s feet to the ground, folding sideways, burying his face in Kota’s belly. 

“Is that a bad idea, do you think?” Kota asks, innocently.

“I’ll get you a thousand huskies if you never speak about this again.” 

“Two thousand,” Kota says. 

“Deal,” Kenny says, and starts climbing his body, “can we seal the contract with a kiss?”

“It’s only right,” Kota agrees, and Kenny lays over him a while, kissing every inch of his face and neck, while his hands knead at Kenny’s shoulders and back, and he’s not lonely at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *flicking the lights on and off* welcome to hell!


End file.
